The objective of the proposed project is to increase the transfer of Native American students from accredited 2-year degree-granting institutions with historically high Native American student enrollments to baccalaureate degree programs in biomedical and behavioral science with the ultimate goal to assist these students in attaining their baccalaureate degrees. The proposed program will be led by Northern Arizona University (NAU), located in Flagstaff, AZ and is centered on a summer research experience for Native American students from Din? College (DC, the first established and one of the largest tribal college in the United States) and Coconino Community College (CCC, a community college also located in Flagstaff). In addition to the summer experience, the proposed program will offer workshops throughout the summer on topics ranging from transferring to NAU to prep for core courses such as chemistry and mathematics. As part of the proposed program, stronger ties to the 2-year institutions will be pursued including streamlining transfer processes and increasing networking with recruiters and coordinators to improve communications among the institutions. In 2008, NAU and CCC began a transfer program called CCC2NAU. This program provides a seamless transition for students at CCC to NAU by matriculating in both institutions with shared resources for the students. This program will serve as a model to develop a similar partnership with DC. Part of NAU's strategic plan, is to provide a university climate and culture that enhance the academic experiences of Native American students, staff, and faculty including improving the recruitment, retention, and progress of Native American students with the goal of graduating these students with baccalaureate and graduate degrees. An important part of the strategic plan is to expand partnerships with tribal colleges to enhance opportunities for Native American students to continue their education. NAU's geographic location is ideal since Flagstaff is considered a border town for the Navajo and Hopi Nations and near the White River Apache and Hualapai Nations. With such a strong commitment to Native American students and an excellent geographic location with respect to a number of tribal lands, NAU offers a compelling case to direct a Bridges to Baccalaureate program working with 2-year institutions with large Native American enrollments. Specific Aim 1) Increase the transfer rates of Native American students from DC and CCC to baccalaureate biomedical and behavioral science programs. Specific Aim 2) Provide a connection for Native American students at DC and CCC to pursue bachelor's degrees in biomedical and behavioral sciences at NAU. The connection will center on a summer research experience at NAU. Specific Aim 3) Provide support for Native American students to transfer and complete a baccalaureate degree in biomedical and behavioral sciences at NAU.